There is disclosed techniques relating to a semiconductor device capable of reducing the temperature variation of a semiconductor substrate by forming a dummy pattern at a place, at which temperature has been lowered, on the semiconductor substrate to thereby raise the temperature at the place at which the temperature has been lowered.
However, there is no technique in which the temperature at a place, at which temperature has been raised, on the semiconductor substrate is lowered.